Completely ain't Your Fault
by Vira D Ace
Summary: Ryuu tiba-tiba datang, lalu meminta maaf atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Mirai siang itu. Namun Mirai hanya membalasnya dengan senyum riangnya yang biasa. / "Yang itu ... aku sudah memaafkannya, kok!" / Yeah, agaknya rekannya itu memang terlalu baik. / [setting after episode 47]


Bulan telah menggantikan posisi matahari dalam tugasnya menghiasi langit, dengan pasukan bintang sebagai teman bertugas yang setia. Angin malam yang tidak terlalu dingin malam itu membuat orang yang berada di luar seolah betah untuk berlama-lama di sana. Ah, tidak salah Hibino Mirai memilih beranda Phoenix Nest yang luas sebagai tempatnya bersantai malam itu, sehabis lelah bertarung selama siang tadi.

Sembari menikmati angin yang membelai lembut tubuh, netra pemuda itu terarah pada langit. Lebih tepatnya, pada sebuah _bintang_ yang bersinar paling terang di atas sana, bintang yang menjadi tempat kelahirannya beribu tahun lalu.

"Walau kau seorang Ultraman, tapi tubuhmu juga butuh istirahat, lho."

Suara yang tidak asing di telinga terdengar dari belakang, membuat Mirai sontak menoleh. Ekspresinya langsung berubah cerah. "Ryuu-_san_!"

**~o~**

**Completely ain't Your Fault**

**By Vira D Ace**

**Ultraman Mebius by Tsuburaya Production**

**[little note: setting after episode 47]**

**DLDR!**

**~o~**

"Pantas nggak ada yang menjawab saat aku mengetuk pintu kamarmu," Aihara Ryuu mendekat dan menepuk sebentar pundak rekannya itu, lantas ikut bersandar di pagar pembatas, di samping Mirai. "Kukira kau sudah tidur."

"Ryuu-_san_ ke kamarku?" Mirai menatap kawan seperjuangannya dalam kru GUYS dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ah, itu ..." ada jeda dari ucapan Ryuu yang sejenak mengalihkan pandangan. Sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal, ia berkata, "Aku ... masih mau minta maaf soal yang tadi siang."

"Tadi siang?" Mirai mengerjap, tak lama mengerti apa maksud Ryuu barusan. "Oh, itu ..."

Soal cuci otak yang dilakukan Alien Mephilas hingga seluruh makhluk bumi termasuk kru GUYS menganggap Mebius adalah penjajah tidak terlalu menyerang secara fisik, sebenarnya—kalau melindungi Gun Phoenix dari serangan pesawat Mephilas itu bisa diabaikan sejenak, namun bukan itu intinya. Hati Mirai terlalu lembut, saking lembutnya sampai rasanya sakit sekali saat melihat teman-temannya melupakannya dan malah menodongkan senjata.

Mengingatnya membuat dada Ryuu ikut terasa nyeri kala efek dari cuci otak itu sudah menghilang, dan rasanya hanya sebatas minta maaf secara singkat siang itu belum cukup.

"Aku benar-benar tidak sadar soal yang kulakukan padamu—maksudku, aku sadar, hanya saja tidak ingat kalau kau temanku—dan agaknya memang aku sudah cukup keterlaluan waktu itu," ujar Ryuu pelan. "Maaf. Kau pasti sedih sekali."

"Yang itu ... aku sudah memaafkannya, kok!" Mirai tersenyum riang, seperti biasa. "Nggak usah khawatir—itu semua bukan salahnya Ryuu-_san_ ataupun yang lain!"

"Tapi, tadi itu, kau—"

"Mephilas sudah tidak di sini. Aku rasa _Nii-san_ akan mengurusnya, jadi tidak perlu khawatir lagi!"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku ... argh, terserahlah!" Ryuu mendesah setengah frustasi. Jadinya makin merasa bersalah, tapi agaknya rekannya itu terlalu polos untuk mengerti kalau sebenarnya ia minta maaf karena sudah keterlaluan kala itu—sangat keterlaluan malahan, meski ucapan Mirai tadi ada benarnya juga, itu bukan salah Ryuu.

Memilih untuk mencoba melupakan, Ryuu memilih untuk diam, sementara pandangan Mirai kembali tertuju pada langit. Sesekali pemuda mantan bawahan Kapten Serizawa dulu itu melirik rekannya yang juga tenggelam dalam hening—lebih tepatnya pada lengan kiri pemuda itu.

"Omong-omong, lukamu sudah sembuh?" hening dipecahkan oleh Ryuu yang melayangkan pertanyaan.

Mirai menoleh. "Mungkin," ia mengangguk. "Teppei-_san_ sudah mengobatinya, jadi aku rasa besok sudah sembuh total."

"Ah, Teppei ya ..." rekannya yang juga merangkap mahasiswa kedokteran itu memang belum bisa mempercayai Mirai siang itu, namun jiwanya sebagai seorang calon dokter membuatnya tidak bisa mengabaikan seseorang yang terluka, hingga Teppei memilih mengobati Mirai, tidak peduli dengan identitasnya yang (katanya) jelas mengancam.

"Kau tahu?" ucapan Ryuu membuat Mirai menoleh lagi. Pemuda itu menatap bingung, sedangkan Ryuu kembali menepuk bahu sang rekan. "Lain kali, aku pastikan aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan hal semacam itu! Aku pasti akan terus mengingatmu sebagai temanku, Mirai."

Mirai terdiam untuk beberapa detik, namun selanjutnya, senyum riang khasnya itu kembali mengukir wajah. Mirai mengangguk. "Terima kasih," ucapnya. "Kalaupun Ryuu-_san_ tetap terpengaruh ... aku tetap akan menganggapmu sebagai teman!"

Ryuu mendengus geli. Sambil menepuk pundak Mirai lagi, ia berkata, "Terima kasih juga."

Yeah, agaknya rekannya itu memang terlalu baik. Saking baiknya ... hingga Ryuu sendiri ingin balas melindunginya.

**~end~**

**Halo, Vira di sini, mengisi fandom Ultraman berbahasa Indonesia yang agaknya sepi ini :"D**

**Jadi ... Vira nggak bisa dibilang author baru di fandom ini (pernah nulis sekali, Ultraman Mebius juga, tapi cuman publish di wattpad, itupun udah lama banget). Vira kembali mampir ke fandom ini karena kemaren rewatch, lalu terpikir buat nulis ini setelah nonton episode 47.**

**Jujur, Ultraman Mebius ini, abis rewatch kemarin, Vira ngerasa ada hawa-hawa humu yang bikin jiwa fujoshit bangkit (saya nyebutnya bromance aja, biar bisa sepenuhnya tobat :'v /digebuk). Asli persahabatannya Mirai sama Ryuu itu terasa banget bromancenya (meski Mirai juga deket sama kru yang lain, tapi di antara itu semua, cuman Mirai sama Ryuu yang nyaris berasa shounen-ai :") /auto digebuk lagi)**

**Terus si Mirai ini juga kelewat polos. Dia baik bet, beneran lembut hatinya. Pas ngeliat dia nangis gegara kru GUYS pada nggak percaya sama dia (lagi, episode 47), ini kokoro ikutan sakit :'v /halah alay kao Vir**

**Udah, ini aja. Berhubung takut wordnya kebayakan berisi A/N ketimbang fanfiksi gaje ini, jadi sampe di sini aja. Vira jarang main ke luar fandom setelah setahun lebih mendem di Bungou Stray Dogs, jadi mungkin Vira ada di sana kalo nggak muncul2 lagi di sini.**

**Sekian, adios, amigo!**

**-Vira D Ace-**


End file.
